Alpha and Omega
by Silverlily95429
Summary: Takumi and Misaki are finally of the same social stature, but things aren't as simple as they hoped. Takumi makes a bet with Gerard which leads him to a gun shooting. What's next? Disownment? Murder? Maybe even a stupid prophecy? What young people have to go through these days to find and BE with their love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own KWM or Romeo and Juliet**

 _In Atalanta and in a grocery store_

"I hold up my middle finger, sir; but not at you, sir." A servant of the Walker household said while walking by. Two other fellows backed him up.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with us, sir?" An Ayuzawa servant looked away from the apples and asked. Another servant was beside him and placed some green peppers wrapped in a plastic grocery bag into the shopping cart.

"No, sir; but we are as able as you are."

"No, we are better." Another servant of the Walker house corrected his comrade.

"Can you back up that claim?" Taunted the Ayuzawa servant.

 _They fight_

"Delinquents, quit fighting in public! You know not what you do! Do you not realizing the inconvenience you are creating for other shoppers or the store itself! Do you not realized that you have cost both houses a fortune by using the fresh produce as weapons!"

"Ahh, Ayuzawa Misaki, using violence as a solution as always. Punching people and tossing them like ragdolls just to make them stop fighting. Ironic isn't it?"

"Shut it, Gerard Walker. You are as aware as I that this fight is wrong in its entirety."

"You just like to show off your skills, so that no one will bother you." Gerard mocked luring Misaki into his trap.

 _They fight_

Sirens blared from the outside of the grocery story.

"Hands to yourself!" Yelled a police officer as if he were talking to kindergarteners. The senior officer walked in with baton in his hand and beated the arms of anyone who was fighting anyone.

"If you dare disrupt the peace again, there will be consequences. Go home and tell your masters that.

 _In Ayuzawa Household_

Misaki dismissed the servants when they arrived at the Ayuzawa estate. It was different from the properties of other wealthy people. Her great-great grandparents had bought a good part of forest in a deal and cleared it. At the time they didn't have much only a small business and property. Overtime the small cottage they lived in became a two story concrete house, and now it was a three story house with a balcony, porch, garden, and a basement. It wasn't a mansion though. The Ayuzawa's were cautious in their spending and were aware that their wealth at any point could disappear into thin air at any time. With this in mind the family saved up money for emergencies and didn't fling their money around, but they did invest a lot in education. For as long as anyone could remember every child of the Ayuzawa family had been home schooled.

"Misaki!" A middle aged man rushed out of the house in formal attire and hugged her. He tucked her head into his chest and protectively placed his hand on her head just to make sure she was real.

"Are you okay?" Her mother climbed down the porch steps in a simple summer dress. A look of concern painted on her face.

"Ya, I'm fine. I kinda got into a fight that Gerard drew me into. It was my fault for being rash and naive, but the servants… The tension between both houses is as strong as it was 143 years ago. Where's Suzuna?"

"Trying to win those assortment packages for the orphanage. I'll go inform the servants of the consequences if this happens again." Her father informed and reluctantly let go of his daughter.

"I'm going to go clean up. " Misaki said and tried to walk off, but her mother grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't forget your flute teacher is coming over at 2:00." Misaki's mother Minako said sternly. Misaki sighed, and her mother tagged on, "It was part of our deal. You learn the flute and you get martial arts class right afterwards."

"Yes, Mom." Misaki replied with a backbone of politeness as she climbed up the porch steps and opened the door.

"I'm home." Misaki called out.

"Okay, sis!" Suzuna yelled from her room.

Little did Misaki know that outside her parents were planning a surprise for her.

 _In the Walker Household_

The Walkers were the opposite of the Ayuzawa's. They didn't originate from pioneers. They had royal blood from England, but now they were considered distant relatives to the Duke; nonetheless, they still were wealthy and deserved respect. The Walker Household maintained the same social status as the Ayuzawas, but they weren'tknown quite as well to the public especially since they didn't attend so many charity events. They keep to themselves for the most part. Like other people with money, they spent it on extravagant merchandise; and they homeschooled both children.

"Gerard Walker!" *Slap "Young man, what do you think you were doing fighting those dirty Ayuzawas! Look your father in the eye! When I say go see if my suit is finished, I don't mean go into the grocery store and join a riot! Go to your room, and you are forbidden to go outside of the property for the next three days."

"Yes, father." Gerard replied solemnly to the man with slick black hair, a shaved face, and navy blue eyes. He felt a bit frustrated by the fact that he never got to tell his side of the story.

"Wait, Gerard." A middle aged woman with wavy blonde hair placed a handle gently only his shoulder.

"Yes, Mother?" The son that was a spitting image of his father replied to the lady in a flowery dress.

"Takumi hasn't left his room yet. Would you mind checking on him for me? I don't know why, but one day he's in the library reading; and the next he's locked himself in his room with the curtains drawn. I feel like he'll tell you what's wrong if his parents aren't right there."

"Alright," replied Gerard as he placed his hand on the stair railing and began to climb up the grand staircase.

 _Knocks on Takumi's door_

"Hey Takumi, it's me Gerard."

"Come in." Replied a voice from inside. Gerard turned the doorknob of the white door and pushed it open. He was greeted to the sight of a dark room with a fourteen year old boy laying on his back on his bed. Trying to summon the protective big brother inside of him, Gerard took a seat at the edge of his brother's bed. Takumi didn't look at his brother; he just stared at the drawn white curtains.

"Uhh, what's wrong." Gerard asked and laid down on the bed hoping to meet his brother's eyes instead of his mop of blonde hair.

"Hmm" was all that came from his mouth.

"I won't tell Mom and Dad."

"Hmm" was the only response once more.

"I'll return your favorite stuffed animal from three years ago." Gerard said in an attempt to bribe the answer out of him. Takumi turned in his head to his brother. With piercing green eyes and a flat tone he spoke.

"Ahh so that was you." Takumi turned his head to the ceiling and began his tale.

"Love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs."

"Eh?" Gerard rose an eyebrow completely confused."

"She left me."

"Rosaline, the girl with the red hair in a braid and a fiery temper?"

"Ya, her." Takumi replied in a dreamy way.

"I told you she was after your money and nothing else. Your looks too. You're a chick magnet." Gerard commented. The soft aura radiating from Takumi died and was replaced by a dark, protective wall.

Sensing the change in the atmosphere and the fact that he was treading on thin ice, Gerard wondered out loud, "You know… I've been through the same situation, but would we have to deal with girlfriends who are secretly gold diggers if they already had money. What if" Gerard stopped deep in thought.

"What if what?" Takumi pressed facing his brother. Dark blue eyes locked with a pool of curious emerald orbs.

"If there was a girl out there who didn't want money, but only cared about how much you loved her."

"Ha," whispered Takumi. "That stuff only happens in fairytales."

"Wanna bet?" Gerard challenged.

"Sure, no way is there a girl who doesn't care about looks or cash." Takumi said nonchalantly.

"I'm sure there is. There too many people in the world to not have at least one good girl."

"Can I have Flufferto back now?" Takumi asked.

"You named that thing?"

"My payment." Takumi said once more.

"Ya, ya."

—

 **A/N: The setting is in a made up place called Atalanta, but it takes place in the real world in this century. I'm basing this off of Romeo and Juliet changing a couple things so Usui and Misaki are not OC. The plot may be a bit different too. I'm also trying to slip in phrases from the play too. Btw Rosaline is Romeo's first love in the actual play. I have two other stories too. I started this one since it has been on my mind, and I love Shakespeare. More reviews=faster chapters**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own KWM or Romeo and Juliet**

 _In the Ayuzawa Household_

"Ahh both Walker and I are to old to deal with these fights those young ones keep causing."

"Lord Ayuzawa, what say you to my suit?"

"Ahh, Hinata you are here. She shall not be married till she becomes eighteen in four summers; but woo her, gentle Hinata, get her heart; for if she wants to be with you, I will consent to your marriage. In three days time the Ayuzawa's will hold a party. You may try your luck with her there, for my wife will inform her of your presence and suit."

"I shall return in three days then, Lord Ayuzawa."

 _Exit Hinata_

Lord Ayuzawa leaned back into the white leather chair with a sigh.

"That young man is certainly something. I hope that Misaki will be satisfied with him, for I must move on and focus on Suzuna's marriage too; but if Misaki denies Hinata, I'm sure Suzuna would have him." The middle aged man mumbled to himself till he fell asleep.

"Heir of Shintani Corp., good luck." With that Lord Ayuzawa drifted off into a deep slumber.

—-—-—-—-

"Misaki, I already told you that you need to stand in a looser matter. I am not describing slouching, but I am saying that you shouldn't be as stiff as cardboard. Try to sway with the music you are creating. Play from the heart. Who are you playing for Misaki? Who are you trying to reach with your flute. Music is a way to express ourselves. Let your heart out, child."

Her flute instructor's voice was filled with passion, but it softened at the end as a smile crept up her face. Misaki obeyed and attempted to sway to her music like a flower in a meadow. She didn't play for anyone though, for her music was empty, passionless. Music was merely one of the traditions she had been woven into. Misaki never had the choice on whether she wanted to create melodies; for the only choice she had was to willingly play an instrument and gain something or be stubborn and refuse and gain nothing.

"Misaki, that was so much better. There is still something missing from your music, but you are improving."

"Thank you, Miss Maria."

"Excuse me, Maria. Satsuki and I would like to speak with Misaki in private." Lady Ayuzawa interrupted.

"Of course, Madam." In a flurry of skirts, Maria left and quietly closed the study room door.

"Ahh, I feel older watching you grow up, Misaki. I hope that I may live to see you married." Satsuki wished out loud as she recalled Misaki's musical improvement.

"I remember how you were so rebellious when you were younger. We went through twenty five flutes, since you kept destroying the poor instrument. Oh my how long ago was all of this? I'm sure you just reached my waist, but now you are so tall. You are now taller than your old nurse" ( **I'm referring to a nurse as like a nanny or babysitter not as a medical job)** Satsuki had both hands on her cheeks and was swaying back and forth trapped in old memories.

"Satsuki." Misaki's mother kindly called the elderly nurse back to the present.

"Marry, that 'marry' is the very theme I came to talk of. Tell me, daughter Misaki, how stands your dispositions to be married?" Questioned Lady Ayuzawa.

"It is an honour that I dream not of." Misaki replied in a soft, lady like manner which was the opposite of her fiery, feisty, and stubborn persona.

"I don't plan to marry you till four summers have passed and you are eighteen; but dear daughter, think of marriage. The Shintani heir seeks you for his love."

"Why, he's a marvelous man, for he is only a year older than you!" The Nurse exclaimed in an attempt to ensure Misaki's positive response.

"Atalanta has a high opinion of him. He's a gentleman. What say you, can you love the gentleman? Three nights from now you shall meet him at our festivities." Lady Ayuzawa eyed her daughter waiting for her answer.

"I'll consider him, Mother; but I will only marry him with your consent which gives me strength." Misaki replied.

—-—-—-—-

 _In the Walker Household_

"I'm grounded for three days, so I'm already going to be at a disadvantage with our little bet. I guess the only way to meet girls now is online!" Gerard whipped out his laptop as he sat on his bed in his bedroom. He opened up a search engine and typed in . He began to set up a profile on the online dating website.

Name-Gerard Sato

Age- 17 years old

Gender- male

Personality- A great single guy. I can't think of what else to say.

What you want- I want a girl who doesn't want money but only cares how much you love her.

With that he clicked continue and took a picture of his oh-so-very handsome self. If he didn't want to experience any gold diggers, he wouldn't dare put the popular name Walker up there. Anyway Father may get mad at him again.

"Step 1 complete. Now Step 2 find the girl, but come to think of it Sato makes me sound like some old man. Oh well." Gerard patted himself on the back in order to boost his ego and confidence.

—-—-—-—-

 _A street in Atalanta_

"Excuse me sir, but could you direct me to the home of Kou Tanaka?" A young man tapped on the shoulder of a blonde who was walking aimlessly through the city.

"Go down Virginia avenue, and it'll be the second house to the left with the white door and a blue bird feeder in the front yard." Takumi replied and continued walking, but the Ayuzawa servant wasn't finished.

"Thank you for your help."

"No problem. What is this for anyway?"

"My master is the great rich Ayuzawa, and if you be not of the house of Walkers, I pray come and crush a cup of wine. Good day." With that the servant ran off to deliver invitations.

"Hmm the Ayuzawas are throwing a party. Maybe I'll tell Gerard." Takumi mused to himself as he continued walking.

"Shi.. I mean sorry!" Exclaimed a raven haired girl as she ran into Takumi Walker.

"It's okay." Takumi replied and offered her his hand, but she shook her head in denial and stood up by herself. Misaki began to pick up the apples she had dropped when she had run into this blonde man. Silently Takumi crouched down and helped her collect the green, red, and yellow apples and placed them in her plastic grocery bags.

"What's your name?" Takumi asked feeling slightly curious since this girl had refused his help.

"Misaki."

"Last name?"

"None of your business"

"I'm Takumi then."

"Walker?"

"Can't quite say." With that the blonde, emerald-eyed stranger left.

—-—-—-—-

 **A/N- Thank you for the passionate reviews! This writing format is new to me, and I think it's definitely dialogue heavy. I'm trying to replicate how the play is written, but I'm adding more description and not going all dialogue since this isn't a play. Anyway I don't believe in love at first sight, but I might believe in love at second sight. I'm on break and have a horrible sinus infection, so I'm kinda confined to my bed. I have more time to write, but exams are right around the corner; and I need to get practically perfect scores on my last few assessments before exams, so I may be a it slow with chapters. The chapters may not be as well written it depends. By the way the first chapter I sneaked in some Shakespeare phrases, but this time some of the dialogue is from the play. More reviews=faster updates**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own KWM or Romeo and Juliet**

 _In the Walker Household_

"Online dating," said Takumi with a deadpanned face as he saw his brother's laptop screen which was left on. The owner of said laptop was in the powder room, also known as the restroom for you commoners.

"I'm back!" Gerard sang as he reentered his bedroom to see Takumi.

"Find a girl?" Gerard, with no sense of shame of his girl-finding strategy, asked his brother on his progress.

"Maybe. The Ayuzawa's are holding a party in three days."

"Are we invited?"

"The servant I ran into told me that I am invited unless I am of the house of Walkers." Takumi said.

"Damn those Ayuzawas trying to make us look bad. Aren't parties the best way to court the ladies?" Gerard suggested naughtily.

"Father grounded you, remember?"

"I've been in my room the whole day. As long as he doesn't see me leave it, we'll be fine. Anyways is there a dress code?" Gerard brushed off his brother's concerns nonchalantly and moved on to a more positive topic.

"No idea."

"Well, since online dating isn't that demanding, I'm sure I could text some of our friends if they know." Gerard proposed, but he never received a response for Takumi was already leaving and closed the door behind him.

—-—-—-—-

 _In the Ayuzawa Household_

"Misaki, I think the red would be nicer." Satsuki said. The nurse had discovered how many dresses Misaki had only worn once and was able to prevent the purchasing of more gowns.

"Red it is!" Misaki responded stepping out of the purple dress. She feigned enthusiasm because in all honesty anything that involved parties was exhausting and boring.

"Now which red dress?" Satsuki asked as she began placing lipstick red dresses on Misaki's bed. Lady Ayuzawa knocked and opened the door unexpectedly. Misaki's mother had a tendency to appear at what the upper class would call 'crucial' moments

"I think this one would look like nice. Go try it on, sweety." Lady Ayuzawa handed an apple red dress to Misaki. It wasn't long sleeves thank the lord. Long sleeved gowns made her feel trapped and hot. Misaki felt relieved as she tried it on. It had gold threads which formed intricate swirling designs which traveled upward at an angle and then spreaded out. It was low cut and hugged her figure, but it wasn't anything scandalous for a fourteen year old, and the inside of it was quite comfortable. If she wore a necklace it would cover her exposed her chest.

"I think this would be fine." Misaki confirmed in relief that she could finally go do something else.

"I'll prepare your other accessories for tomorrow then." Satsuki said and hustled off and was followed by Misaki's mother.

 _Exit Nurse and Lady Ayuzawa_

"Finally." Misaki mumbled to herself and changed into a white off the shoulder blouse and a red mini skirt in an attempt to stay on her mother's good side. She slipped on some short black boots. Red was the Ayuzawa color, and Misaki liked the color. It matched her personality, and she would rather wear a red dress than a baby pink one. Misaki left her room and called out to her mother.

"Mom, I'm going to Sprout Life!"

Her mother came out of her bedroom and asked, "for what?"

Misaki pondered for a moment and replied, "to look around, but a new collection came in I think." Misaki had tagged on the last part to make it sound a bit more "serious", and it probably was a true fact; but in all honesty clothes collections weren't that interesting.

"Be safe honey!"

There were times in Misaki's life where being a lady wasn't everything. It was all about the timing. Misaki knew when to be formal and docile, but she also knew her parents wouldn't keep her trapped in this house. Her family wasn't like the other elite. Her driver dropped her off at Monoko Hills which was an area with lots of stores. Sprout Life was basically a department store not located in a mall. It was surrounded by little cafes, bookstores, discount stores, and other cozy little places. Misaki enjoyed Sprout Life for a couple reasons. One the prices weren't outrageous. Two they had practically anything from books to makeup to snacks. Three she could zone out as she looked at their products without buying them. Misaki didn't grab a basket or shopping cart and nodded in acknowledgement at the employee's perky welcome. She wouldn't be as tempted to spend money if she had to carry everything. Misaki walked towards the doggy day care. Yes, for some reason Sprout Life had orphan puppies and a doggy day care.

"Yo, Misaki! Over here!" Sakura waved her hand at Misaki, one of her best friends. Both girls volunteered constantly to help with the strays.

"Hey, Sakura!" Misaki hugged her friend who donned a cute pink summer dress with birds on it.

"How are you and Kuuga?" Misaki inquired as she grabbed one of the leashes off a hook.

"Good, you're still single right?"

"Ya, I'm gonna take Lemon for a walk then I'll take out Aquaman."

"See ya, Misaki!" Sakura waved at her departing friend. The abandoned dogs still needed their exercise. Misaki Ayuzawa began to walk Lemon towards the park. Lemon was a retriever mix. She had the blonde fur and the snout of a retriever, but that was where the similarities stopped. Her ears were perked up like a husky and her fur curled a bit like poodle's. She was a year and a half old, and Lemon was accustomed to Misaki walking her. The two had a routine every time they went out together: walk to the park, run around, go to the nearby restaurant which had mouth savoring icecream, and then go back to Sprout Life.

"I'll have strawberry as usual." Misaki told the waitress who had just placed down a bowl of water for the puppy that was almost up to Misaki's waist. She was seated outside since she had Lemon with her. Her eyes scanned the bustling city as she waited. She almost screamed when green eyes popped out of nowhere and eyed her closely.

"Excuse me. Uhh Can I help you?" Misaki stammered. His face was way too close for comfort.

"You seemed to know the name Walker. Do you know anything about the Ayuzawa party?" His hand reached out to touch her bare shoulder, but she shoved his hand away. Lemon walked up curiously and growled at the stranger.

"Shhhh, Lemon, it's okay. It should be okay anyway." Misaki returned her amber eyes to Takumi. She had practically erased their previous encounter from her mind, and she didn't even think of seeing the handsome, mysterious teen again.

"Yes, I've heard of it. Why?"

"I was wondering what the dress code was?"

"It's masquarade. I'm assuming the men come in suits and not T-shirts." Misaki replied sarcastically.

"Thanks, are you going?"

"Of course! I'm a Ayu I mean a relative of the family. What about you?"

"Here's your strawberry ice cream, ma'am." The waitress interrupted their conversation; and when Misaki looked back at where Takumi had been standing, he was gone.

—-—-—-—-

 _In the Walker Household_

"Come in!" Gerard called and quickly switched tabs on his laptop. His mother glided into the room with inhuman grace. If alien like qualities existed, they came from his mother's side of the family.

"Gerard, how was Takumi?"

"He's better now. I'm sure you've seen him up and about. I am sworn to secrecy though and cannot tell you what happened between the two of us."

"Gerard so comical as usual. Thank you. I feel better knowing that he is well."

 _Exit Lady Walker_

 _Enter Takumi Walker_

"Hey Takumi, we were just talking about you."

"You and mom? I saw her leaving your room."

"What's up with the masks?"

"Suits and it's a masquerade party."

"Guess we better get a good night's rest because tomorrow we are crashing that party."

—-—-—-—-

 **A/N-This scene never occurred in the actual play at all, so I don't have any Shakespeare in this chapter. I like having Takumi and Gerard having this brotherly bond which they didn't really have in the manga or anime.** **Has anyone here ever crashed a party before? I kinda just realized that Takumi and Romeo are similar, but so different. Like some of the really nice Shakespeare lines that Takumi may or may not end up saying might make him sound really OC, but ya'll have to bear with me.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own KWM or Romeo and Juliet**

 _In the Ayuzawa Household_

"Misaki, before you dress up for the party, go help Father supervise the party preparations."

"Okay!" Misaki called to her mother before going outside. The party was taking place outdoors in the garden, and the purpose was her parents' anniversary. Her father was ordering servants around and critiquing the tiniest of details like the tablecloth on the dessert table wasn't even, or that the makeshift stage's floor wasn't polished enough.

"Subaru, do you need help with that?" Misaki asked a passing girl who was walking very slowly with two large platters of mini sandwiches in her hands.

"Sure!" Subaru replied cheerfully, and her face melted in relief when Misaki took the other platter.

" , why do you bother helping us?"

"My parents said that you can't make sure people are doing their job properly if you don't know how to do it yourself. Subaru you know that I prefer it if you call me Misaki."

"I guess that makes sense. Put the sandwiches on this end of the table, Misaki; and I'll go put mine on the other end."

"Alright!" Misaki placed the metal platter down on the red tablecloth and began making her way towards her father. She didn't notice the new uniforms all the servants were wearing when she was chatting with Subaru, but now she could take in its full appearance as she walked. Regardless of their gender all the servant's wore red polos. The guys had black slacks, and the girls had long black skirts. The uniforms definitely gave the impression that the Ayuzawas took care of their servants.

"Misaki, over here!" Her father waved an arm back and forth trying to get his daughter's attention.

"Coming!" Misaki hustled over.

"You aren't wearing those shorts and that T-shirt to your parents' anniversary party are you?" Her father teased her with a playful grin.

"I wouldn't dare." Misaki replied.

"You don't mind filling in for a sick dancer, right?'

"If you give me the choreography now, I think I could get it down before the performance. "

"Okay, so you will have that and your flute solo. Misaki, don't forget about Hinata."

"Yes, Father. I should probably go now. Where's the choreographer?"

"I'll send her to your study room."

"Okay, bye!" Misaki called and began to make her way back to the house. Large round tables with white table clothes had been set out and were accompanied with eight chairs. A small arrangement of beaded flowers was in the center of every table. Misaki noticed that everyone seemed more lively and happier when there was a party; everyone except her. Was that a bad thing? These parties always seemed fake to her, but maybe she was missing something. She had never acquainted herself with Hinata Shintani though. She had heard rumors amongst the servants that he had an appetite that could never be satisfied. An appetite for food that is.

 _In the Walker Household_

"Gerard." Takumi growled as he slammed open his brother's bedroom door.

"What are Kuuga and Tora doing here!?"

"Ouch, that hurt." Kuuga said from behind Takumi's right shoulder.

"You make us feel unwanted." Tora teased from behind Takumi's left shoulder.

"They're like twins!" Gerard exclaimed and collapsed into a laughing fit on his bed.

"What if we are twins?" They asked simultaneously and came out from behind the tall, blonde teen.

"I only bought masks for Gerard and me." Takumi said and implied silently _The bet is between the two of us._

"It's okay we brought our own." Tora said.

"Tada!" Kuuga declared theatrically holding a white mask with a beak in front of his face.

"I have a black one." Tora said twirling around his ebony beaked mask on his finger. Takumi just glared at his friends. He wouldn't admit it, but he did consider them friends; but they weren't best friends or anything like that. Takumi didn't have a best friend.

"Let's get this over with." Takumi said in a nonchalant manner feeling somewhat frustrated that he was ignored.

 _In the Ayuzawa Household_

"Misaki, it would be incredibly helpful if you could sit still." Satsuki said in an attempt to pull Misaki's hair in a perfect side ponytail. The nurse had curled the ends of Misaki's normally straight hair and clipped an hair ornament in the shape of a phoenix on top of the hair elastic holding her hair up. Misaki's hair fell across her left shoulder, and a amber colored necklace adorned her neck. She was wearing the dress she had chosen the day before and black highheels. Covering her face was a gold mask that only covered the upper half of her face. Glittery rhinestones lined the area around her eyes, and red lace traced the gold outline of the mask. At the upper left corner of the mask was a maroon rose surrounded by gold leaves.

"Satsuki, what do you know about Hinata Shintani?"

"Oh, he's a man of wax. You're quite lucky your father found you a man that is of equal status and would love you dearly. I heard that he was raised by distant relatives in the country before moving into the city and taking residence in the Shintani estate."

"I hope he isn't one of those men you have to entertain every second."

"He's a man of class, sweety. I'm sure you'll be fine with him. Anyway marriage is four years away."

"I feel old whenever you guys bring up marriage." Misaki groaned.

"You cannot complain about being old ,you fourteen year old girl. I am old. Your parents are past their prime time. You, darling, are anything but old." Satsuki reassured.

"Go on, Misaki. You have to go greet the guests with your family. I'll have your outfits for your dance and flute solo backstage, so you won't need to worry about anything. We can talk about this tomorrow."

"Thanks, Satsuki." Misaki said before carefully climbing down the stairs. She never understood why high heels were a necessity for fancy parties. Outside in the garden, Misaki caught sight of Suzuna in a dark blue dress with white gems stitched onto the neck line. Her mask was navy blue and white. Misaki walked as fast as she could towards her family without breaking her ankle. Some guests had already begun arriving and were entering the garden.

"Misaki, please smile when you greet the guests." Her mother under a maroon masquerade mask criticized.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen!" Lord Ayuzawa declared to the crowd of people bustling in. Misaki hardly had the chance to settle her gaze on a mask because everyone walked by quickly not wanting to block the garden entrance through the gate.

 _In Tora's Car_

"Tora, you shouldn't run a red light. It wouldn't kill you to just wait for green." Kuuga pointed out from the shotgun seat. All four guys donned black tuxedos, but each had a different colored tie that went with his mask. Tora was black;Kuuga was white; Gerard was blue, but Takumi had a wolf mask that covered every aspect of his face except his chin and mouth. His companions on the other hand hid behind classic masquerade masks. Takumi's mask was no accident. He didn't want to attract too much attention.

"Kuuga, you may be a playboy; but you don't bring the risk and danger like I do." Tora teased as he made a sharp turn.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight." Gerard chanted in the back.

"I can't believe I got myself into this mess with a stupid bet." Takumi thought to himself.

"Do any of you guys have this feeling that something bad will happen?" Takumi asked trying to find an excuse to go back home and sleep in his bed.

"Nope!" Tora and Kuuga said popping the 'p'.

"I kinda do, but I don't really care. I did have a dream though…" Gerard began.

"You sound like Martin Luther King Jr., Gerard." Tora interrupted.

"I have a dream that" Kuuga imitated in a deep voice.

"Gerard, even if you had a dream, it probably wasn't real. You've been in your room for almost three days straight, so your mind is probably going crazy. Dreams are the children of an idle brain. We dream every night, and I once dreamt that I jumped off a cliff; but did I jump off a cliff? No, sir, I must certainly did not. "

"Woah, Tora. Didn't know you were so deep." Kuuga said in awe.

"I do have my moments." Tora said cockily.

"Like I said let's get this night over with." Takumi said.

"We shouldn't have any issues getting in, since practically every elite is invited; and everyone is wearing mask." Gerard informed as Tora parked the car in the long line of cars outside the Ayuzawa estate.

 _In the Ayuzawa garden_

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Hinata."

"The pleasure's all mine, Lady Misaki."

"Why don't we grab a bite to eat while we chat?" Misaki proposed due to the way Hinata was eyeing the tables ladened with food.

"Of course. Do you play an instrument?" Hinata asked as he placed four mini sandwiches on his plate.

"I play the flute. What about you?"

"Piano, but in my free time I teach myself guitar." Hinata replied puffing his chest out a bit.

"We can sit here. This table is reserved for the Ayuzawa family, and I'm sure father is considering you as part of it." Misaki faked a smile at the end attempting to play it light. She didn't dislike Hinata, but he didn't seem like her type so far. She thought that courting at a formal party would be a bit pointless since everything's an act, but Hinata didn't really seem to fit into the atmosphere though. He gave off that free, childish feeling. Maybe it had something to do with the way he was raised in the country far away from the chains of society.

"Thank you." Misaki looked HInata right in the eye as he pulled her chair out and pushed her in. Misaki folded the white cloth into a triangle and elegantly placed it on her lap.

"Do you have any siblings beside Suzuna?" Hinata inquired.

"No, Father doesn't show it; but I think he was a bit disappointed about not having a son."

"I can't say I completely understand your father's situation, but maybe one day I will." Misaki blushed at what Hinata said and swiftly changed the topic.

"What kind of entertainment do you indulge in?"

"Anything involving food. What about you?" Hinata laughed and scratched the back of his head playfully. Misaki thought that this was what she wanted to talk about. This wasn't artificial conversation; it wasn't processed, but it was spoken from the heart. The way he smiled when he laughed looked genuine. If everyone socialized like this, Misaki wouldn't mind these social gatherings as much.

"I don't watch a lot of TV, but I do enjoy animals. Sorry, I think I need to go make my rounds before the night ends. It was a pleasure getting to know you, Lord Hinata."

"Have a good evening, Lady Misaki." Hinata bid her farewell and got up in search of other food. Misaki on the other hand curtsied before walking towards the maze of tables cluttered with guests.

"Are you enjoying your evening, Mr. Gurio?" Misaki asked as she stood by a white table that was completely filled with the Gurio and Lulet family. Those two families were quite close and worked together constantly.

"What a lady you are now, Misaki! And yes, I am enjoying myself. I brought my brother tonight. Have you met him before?"

"I'm afraid I haven't."

"It's nice to meet you, Misaki. Atalanta speaks well of you. You are quite the lady. I'm Harrison Gurio by the way." A man in a white tuxedo and black tie stood up to shake her hand. He had a black web like mask covering his face, but it didn't do well to prevent facial recognition.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Harrison. Thank you for the compliment."

"What a nice mask you have." The Lulet daughter said.

"Thank you, Tiffany. Have a good evening."

"You too, dear!" Mrs. Lulet replied.

"I heard the Shintani heir is courting her." said.

"Really? Tiffany, you've met Hinata before. What was he like?" Tiffany's mother inquired.

"He started off very formal, but he's quite nice after you chat with him for a bit."

"I hope Misaki likes him. It'd be much easier for her parents knowing that they have one daughter set for life." said.

Misaki walked around creating small talk between all the tables and left them with the impression that she was a lady. She had deliberately avoided one table because she didn't recognize everyone seated at it. Anyways it seemed to be overflowing with females at the moment. It was probably occupied by young, wealthy gents.

Meanwhile at that table Tora kept trying to flirt with ladies. He and Kuuga were the only two who were recognized, but the physical appearance of all four males were specious. Gerard tried hitting with the females, but a lot of them were married; and poor Gerard had issues figuring out which were single and which were taken. Takumi approached the female race coldly despite their obvious attraction to him. His plan of wearing a mask that would hopefully mask all his features failed.

"Proof." Takumi mouthed towards his brother bringing up their bet, afterall all these girls were here for the exterior. It was obvious because none of them knew him anyway.

"Not enough." Gerard mouthed back. The brothers continued their silent argument while Kuuga ate and Tora kissed the hand of a lady in a red and gold dress.

"Please don't touch me, ." A female voice said directing its demand towards Tora who had tried to touch her neck and hair which prospered on her shoulder. The Walker brothers in disguise turned towards Tora. Takumi looked at the raven haired teenage girl who had taken a step away from their table and appeared to be offended. She had a fiery look in her wide eyes.

"I apologize for my friend's rash behavior." Gerard said smoothly in an attempt to ease the tension out of the air. Come to think of it, Takumi noticed that she was the only girl at their table. Her rejection probably had chased everyone off, or maybe it was the independent aura she had given off at that moment when she had stepped back, or maybe she was just of incredibly high stature.

"Proof." Gerard mouthed back to Takumi, but his brother didn't reply.

"It's okay, just don't do it again." The girl said trying to be convincing and attempting a shy smile which contradicted the wary look in her large eyes. Now that he had gotten a good look at her, could this be the girl with all those apples, the one who had denied his help?

"I noticed you saved our table for last, ." Kuuga pointed out. Takumi thought that she said that she was a relative of the Ayuzawa family. She lied to him about her identity because now he was quite sure that his friends were holding a conversation with Misaki Ayuzawa not a relative of the Ayuzawa family.

"There were a lot of tables. Anyways your table looked quite crowded, . Who're your friends?" Misaki inquired not recognizing Takumi, the man who had rudely interrupted her ice cream the previous day.

"This is Takumi and Gerard Walker." Kuuga said not realizing his mistake till his party glared accusingly at him.

"I brought them as guests, so I hope that's alright with our host." Tora added covering up.

"I'm sure it'll be alright as long as they don't cause any trouble." Misaki replied without hesitation but gave a pointed glare in Gerard's direction. She rose her eyebrow behind her mask noticing that Takumi had hardly spoken a word. She had resolved not to tell anyone about the Walker brothers being here, since they only seemed to be observing for the time being.

"Would you like to sit with us? We have four extra seats." Gerard offered. With impeccable timing, Subaru glided up towards Misaki and whispered in her ear, "Satsuki's waiting for you backstage." Misaki nodded and declined Gerard's offer.

"I'm afraid I cannot."

"Why not?" Takumi pressed. Misaki hid her shock quickly at the pressing question from the once silent gentleman.

"My presence is requested from someone of my house."

"Are they more important that us?" Takumi asked. Misaki was getting impatient with him. She really needed to go, and wasn't the answer to his question obvious. He was only trying to delay her at this point.

"Yes, I'm doing my father a favor."

"I apologize for postponing you."

"It's quite alright." Misaki said trying to smile despite the sense of urgency coursing through her blood. She didn't want to let anyone down which meant not yelling at this annoying guy and not being late to her performance.

"Your face lies. Is everything alright?"

"Absolutely, I really must go. Have a great evening and enjoy the party!" Misaki said before scuttling off. She liked Takumi better when his mouth was shut. It seemed like he wanted her to be tardy though. Maybe he was planning some kind of disruption. Nah, she was overreacting. He seemed a bit familiar with the abrupt way he began a conversation, but she couldn't place where she'd seen him.

An hour later Satsuki was zipping up the back was Misaki's red gown, for she had just changed out of her dance costume. Nothing had interrupted the dance thankfully. Misaki felt grateful that she had been able to take part in it especially because she got to move her feet around without those heels that cramped her toes. All that was left was her flute solo and seeing everyone off.

"Thanks, Satsuki!" Misaki said as she left the dressing room with her instrument.

"Good luck, Misaki!" The nurse wished before her adopted daughter made her way to the stage.

"Ayuzawa!" Hinata called from the right wing of the stage which was sheltered by thick, black, velvet curtains.

"Shintani, what are you doing here?" Misaki whispered.

"Wishing my possible future fiance good luck." Hinata said and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Misaki stood her ground and clenched her fist in a desperate attempt not to flinch.

"That is very thoughtful of you." Misaki said before entering the domain of the vibrant stage lights and standing before the microphone. And without any announcements, she began to play. Her body swayed to the soft music, and many conversations were put on hold in order since everyone wanted to pay attention to her performance, the Ayuzawa's heir's performance. All eyes were on her till the lights abruptly turned off. Whispers and concerned murmurs flooded the garden. Guests glanced at their families and friends with anxiety written in their eyes. Misaki continued playing in an attempt to keep everyone calm. The lights came back on to everybody's relief, but once they came on everyone wished they hadn't because no one could feel relieved or safe when a twenty-one year old girl in a black lack dress with a gun walked on stage. She held the backup microphone in her free hand and said, "Please remain seated." As if it were the most normal situation. Misaki yanked the original microphone off it's stick like stand.

"What are you doing here, Gabriella?" Misaki asked suspiciously. If it was up to Misaki, she would've mopped the floor with Gabriella's face; but just her luck that she was at a formal event where she would be judged harshly for her actions.

"Don't move. Don't call security or else I'll shoot the Ayuzawa heir." Gabriella threatened through her mic and pointed the gun at Misaki before continuing.

"I'm the eldest daughter of the Walker family, the sole people you didn't invite, and unlike my cowardly brothers I came here to state that you have deeply offended the Walker family by deliberately, PURPOSELY ostracizing us. You all are fools to think this would slip by us and be looked over. You were fools to think there would be no consequences" Gabriella was less than a foot away from Misaki and pulled the trigger of the loaded gun.

Bang!

—-—-—-—-

 **A/N- Not gonna say much down here except I changed the title of the story. Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it including myself! This is thrice as long as my normal chapters. I didn't intend for this party to go wrong, but I feel like it'll deepen the hatred between the Walkers and Ayuzawas. Not sure if Kuuga and Tora should be twins. What do you guys think?**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
